Story of Evil
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: The Daughter of Evil series, in written format. Fourteen years ago, the Princess of Yellow and, secretly, her brother were born. The Princess fell in love with a man called the Prince of Blue, and this love would serve to completely destroy her life...
1. Daughter of Evil

Story of Evil

Summary: The "Daughter of Evil" stories, told through written format instead of through PVs. Fourteen years ago, the Kingdom of Yellow was blessed with the birth of the royal children, Rin and Len. At an early age, however, the twins were separated, and Len stripped of his title. Intent on staying by his sister, Len became a servant at the castle, vowing to do anything for his sister, the new queen.

-----------------

Story One: Daughter of Evil

-----------------

"It's time for your snack, My Lady," Len smiled. He entered his twin's room, carrying a tray with a slice of cake and a glass of milk balanced on top.

Rin was already sitting at her table. "Ah, Len. For a moment, I thought you'd be late."

"Never, My Lady," Len chuckled, setting down the tray. He unloaded the plate and glass, setting the silently in front of Rin. He bowed, tucking the tray under an arm. "Is there anything else you require?" he asked his sibling.

Rin was quiet for a moment for a moment. "Yes, actually. Would you sit down?"

Len, a little surprised by his sister's directness, obeyed. "What is it?" he asked, leaning forward on his arms, smiling lightly at her.

Rin cleared her throat. "I want you to go to the Land of Green for me," she stated in a business-like tone. "And investigate some rumors I heard."

"What would those be, My Lady?" Len questioned, leaning back in his chair. His sister was known for her impulsiveness.

"That the Prince of Blue has been courting some woman there," Rin replied bitterly, expression miffed. "I want you to either prove or disprove these rumors. I'll have more orders for you afterwards," she instructed.

Len sighed, knowing that the Prince of Blue was the one subject that his sister would _not_ budge on. "All right, Sister," he said with a slight nod. "I'll leave immediately."

"Good," Rin smiled, glad that she'd gotten her way. "Tell the stable boy to get you a fast horse. Come back soon, Len."

Len nodded once, stood, and left the room. Before he closed the door, he bowed his head to his sister, whispering a quiet "My Lady" before going to pack his few belongings.

-----------------

Rin tapped her foot in impatience. Len had been gone for five whole days. Not to mention that the servant that had taken his place was _always_ late with her mid-afternoon snack – _always!_ Honestly, was Len the only trustworthy servant in this whole place?

The door opened, and in entered her favorite servant. "Len!" she greeted exuberantly. "Any news?"

Len smiled at her half-heartedly, and set her snack in front of her – today, it was a scone, covered in a strawberry sauce. She took a bite, waiting for Len to deliver the news she had been waiting for – that the Princess of Blue had merely been curious about the mysterious Maiden of Green, and had not, in fact, gone against her wishes.

"The rumors are… somewhat true…" Len said carefully.

Rin's hands clamped into fists, and she set her fork down stiffly. "Explain in further detail than that," she stated angrily.

Len winced. He was angering her, and he knew it. Good. That meant that Len knew the extent of her dislike for that Maiden of Green.

"The… Prince of Blue has been courting the Maiden of Green," Len stated gently.

Rin stood up quickly, her chair falling to the floor behind her. "No!" she cried, slamming a hand on the table in front of her. "Len, don't you tell me that!"

Len's eyes widened, and he backed away from the Princess of Yellow. "Sister—"

"Len, I want the Maiden of Green gone!" Rin screamed. Before she knew it, the plate containing her scone was on the floor, shattered, and the pastry lay forgotten among the shattered remnants of the china.

"Sister, calm yourself," Len said soothingly, putting a hand on her arm.

"No!" Rin screamed, shaking her head stubbornly, wrenching her arm out of her brother's reach. Tears were streaming down her face. She knew Len would give in. He always did – he always gave her what she wanted.

Len winced. "I'm sure that if you spoke with the Prince of Blue—"

"I want her gone, Len! Get rid of her!"

Len looked at her pleadingly. Rin was astonished. Len was actually arguing with her – for the Maiden of Green? "For me, brother?" she whispered. "You won't even rid the world of her? Not even for me?"

Len sighed, and placed a hand on her wrist. "I… It shall be done, My Lady," he whispered quietly.

Rin gave him a small smile. Her brother was always so good to her.

Later that day, the war with the Kingdom of Green began.

-----------------

Rin sighed, annoyed. The servant was late again. Honestly, she probably should have sent someone other than Len to kill the Maiden – she wouldn't have to wait half an hour for her snack all the time.

The small servant girl entered, a tray balanced in her arms. She set it down, bowing quickly.

"You," Rin said sharply. The girl jumped about two feet in the air. "Why are you so late today?"

"I-I… well, you see, Your Majesty's manservant has returned… he was wounded, and I was asked to tend to his wounds—"

"Len's hurt?" Rin asked, her attention now fully captured.

The girl nodded reluctantly. "Do… do you wish for me to send him to you, My Lady?"

"I will go and see him myself," Rin said shortly, leaving the room. Her latest snack, another strange pastry that her chef had concocted, lay untouched.

-----------------

Rin covered her mouth, breathing in a quiet gasp. Len was lying on his bed. His shirt lay on the floor nearby. His chest was bandaged, from his navel to his collarbone. Most of the bandages were blood stained. His arms and shins were similarly treated, and he had a nasty welt across his back.

But what scared her the most was the fact that her brother, her servant, her Len, was crying.

She hadn't seen Len cry since the day that they had been separated, and he stripped of his title as Prince.

Len gained his composure after a few moments, and whispered something to himself that she barely caught – "Why won't my tears stop?"

Rin watched as her brother fell asleep, persevering the wounds he'd received in her name in complete silence.

--------------------

Rin watched as her brother continued about his work out in the garden, despite his injuries. Every once and a while, the small servant girl would run over and give him water, ask him if he was alright to work, and plead with him to rest. Rin scoffed. If her brother were unfit to work, he'd had talked to her about taking some time off…

Wouldn't he?

Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, she returned to her more pressing matter – the Prince of Blue. How could she make him fall in love with her?

Well, he had just lost his "lover", that stupid Maiden of Green. Perhaps she could comfort him, and that relationship would grow to something more?

Who was she kidding? Of course it would grow to something more – after all, she was beautiful, powerful, and rich to boot. She covered her mouth daintily with a hand and laughed. She looked at the clock. Nearly three o'clock. Len would be coming with her snack in less than half an hour. She'd run this plan by him when that time came.

Until then, she satisfied herself by drawing the Prince of Blue's likeness on a small piece of paper at her table. It was an almost perfect portrait – after all, she'd memorized his face the first time she met him. He was perfect, and he was the only man that she'd even consider to take as her King.

Soon, the kingdoms of Yellow and Blue would unite. Then, she'd make it her first act as queen to invade the Kingdom of Green, and take down the remaining family of the woman that had possessed the gull to try and take away her happy ending.

She laughed. This plan was so perfect; there was no way it could fail.

The door opened, and then slammed shut. She looked over, startled. Len was early today? He always ran like clockwork – just as she preferred it. What was he doing?

"Len? What's going on?" she asked quietly, terrified.

"They're storming the castle, Rin. The Prince of Blue's army. They're coming to kill you."

-----------------

"For crimes against the Kingdom of Yellow, we will now read the sentence our Princess, Rin Kagamine. Her crimes include, but are not limited to, the neglect of her country's needs, and the assassination of the Maiden of Green. Her punishment shall be retribution: she shall be rewarded for her evil deeds with death."

Two guards led a small, thin figure over to the guillotine. They forced them onto their knees, and stuck their head into the path of death. The Accused smiled once. "Three o'clock – snack time," they said, closing their eyes.

The clock struck, and the blade fell.

Out in the crowd, a cry of anguish was heard as their other half died.

* * *

**Wow. This ended up… well, depressing. But I suppose the song is, as well… Up next, I'll do either "Daughter of Vengeance" (Meiko's side) or "Prince of Blue" (Kaito's side). Vote, or I'll choose at random. Look forward to the next chapter!**

**In all, there will be six chapters (not necessarily in this order):**

**Daughter of Evil (complete)**

**Prince of Blue**

**Maiden of Green**

**Daughter of Vengeance**

**Servant of Evil**

**Message of Regret**

**And there will possibly be an epilogue; I have an idea already for it.**

**Happy voting!!!**


	2. Prince of Blue

Story Two: Prince of Blue

-----------------

To be honest, Kaito was getting bored. It was the same old routine day in, day out. Go to dull meetings, deal with the annoying Princess of the Kingdom of Yellow sending him love letter after love letter, and spend meaningless time with 'lovers' that meant nothing to him.

He wanted to break this dull pattern. To add some spice to life. But that seemed impossible – this hindrance that had become his life was like a Chinese finger trap; the more he tried to escape from it, the tighter it encircled him.

Kaito left the latest of his so-called loves, sleeping, in her room. Last night had been all right – he'd had worse. But at the same time, he felt empty. He wasn't satisfied. If it wasn't sex that he wanted, what was it? What would fill this void that filled him? He pondered this as he wandered from the sleeping quarters of the castle to the stables.

The Queen of the Land of Green had practically dragged him here, and to do what? Sit around and talk politics? What did he care for the so-called "Daughter of Evil"? She was ruining her kingdom, not his. And it wasn't as if he were actually going to even think about saying 'yes' to her ever-increasing proposals. She didn't seem to realize that he received at least five other similar letters a day, and acted as if they were already lovers when he'd only seen her in person once.

Kaito sighed, and lifted himself up onto his horse. Maybe a nice long ride would keep his mind off of the dullness.

The rhythmic falling of his horse's hooves eventually set him into his own pattern, and he didn't even notice where he was going anymore. Even riding, which had once been his great escape, had become something predictable.

Slowing to a trot, Kaito made his way quietly through the town. Everything was silent, almost to an eerie degree.

"Let me go, please…"

Kaito turned towards the voice, and quietly dismounted. He crept closer to investigate, his hand on his sword.

In the alley, two men had cornered a girl – a few years younger than Kaito, most likely. Her long hair was worn up, exposing a slender neck and small shoulders. She was beautiful – like a finely crafted doll, in Kaito's opinion. Though dressed in something little better than rags, he had a feeling that she'd make quite the lady, if dressed correctly.

"Come on, now. Don't be that way," one of them laughed.

"Yeah. We'll buy you a drink, and then we can all have some fun. How does that sound?" he questioned, hooking a finger under the girl's chin.

The girl began stuttering nonsense, turning a bright red that contrasted with her green hair and clothes.

The two men chuckled. "You're nervous! That's so cute!"

Kaito felt compelled to protect this girl. These men had no honor, treating a woman this way – it was obvious that their attentions were unwanted. He drew his sword, and stepped forward. "Hey! You there! What are you doing?" he called, preparing for a fight.

The men started, looked over, and gulped when they saw the drawn weapon. They glanced from Kaito to the girl, as if judging if it was worth it. They decided the smartest way, and scurried away.

The girl looked at Kaito with a surprised, perplexed expression. "Thank you," she said innocently, tilting her head like a curious child.

Kaito smiled at her gently. "What's your name?" he questioned.

"Miku," she replied, laughing quietly behind a hand – a rather lady-like gesture, for a peasant.

"Miku… a cute name," Kaito commented. "I'll walk you home, then. It's not safe to be out alone at this time of night."

Miku smiled adorably, and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

-----------------

Kaito rolled a blade of grass between his thumb and forefinger. He couldn't concentrate. Truly, right now, he was supposed to be in a meeting with his father, but he'd opted out and escaped to the woods nearby the castle.

No matter what, his thoughts always came back to Miku, the mysterious maiden of green that he had met nearly three days before. He wished that he could see her again – just one time, even…

"Oh!"

Kaito sat up, and looked over his shoulder. He recognized the dress, green from top to bottom, and the beautiful matching hair. "Miku!" he greeted, smiling at her once.

Miku looked slightly surprised, but walked forward, almost dutifully. She smiled at him. "It's good to see you again," she replied.

Kaito noticed something in her hair – a yellow flower. "Who gave that to you?" Kaito questioned, wondering at the same time why he even cared.

Miku laughed it off. "I just found it, is all…"

That made sense. After all, girls liked pretty things – and flowers were among them, he supposed. "Miku… In my rudeness, I never told you my name when I dropped you off at home that night," he laughed. "My name is Kaito."

Miku made herself comfortable on a nearby rock, sitting in a dignified, though uncomfortable, position. "Kaito… a strong name," she commented. She smiled lightly. "It'd be nice to see you again," she said; Kaito was almost sure he'd heard a tone of hope in her voice.

Kaito smiled and nodded at once. "I'd enjoy that, as well, Miku," he agreed. "I'll meet you in the village square around… say… sunset?" he questioned, smiling brightly.

Miku smiled slightly, almost sadly. "Sunset's no good for me. Would midnight work?"

Kaito considered it for a moment. In fact, it'd work better – he could sneak outside, and no one would be any the wiser. If he was out at sunset, he was sure to be missed. "Yes. That'll be fine, Miku," he consented, enraptured by the adorable smile she gave him.

--------------

Kaito looked left. And then right. No one was around… perfect.

He leapt from the window, landing square in the bushes. He'd gotten good at sneaking out of the castle at night – almost too good. He shrugged it off, and stole his way across the courtyard. He scaled a wall, landed on a pre-made 'cushion' of grass and leaves, and made his way to the village square at a leisurely pace.

He'd been doing this for weeks, and still had yet to be caught. Honestly – was the security that lax around the castle? He didn't know if he should be grateful or worried.

Those thoughts were driven from his head as Miku appeared from an alleyway, dabbing at her eyes with the corner of a handkerchief. "Miku!" he greeted, hurrying towards her.

She started, and looked up. She wiped her face quickly, and smiled at him, greeting him back.

Even if her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, Miku was still adorable.

--------------

Kaito yawned from boredom. All of these meetings on the stressed relationship with the Kingdom of Yellow were tiresome. When his ministers finally released him from the meeting, he went upstairs to get ready to see Miku again. He grabbed his sword and jacket, shoving the weapon into his belt without another thought.

As he passed by the meeting room again, he noticed that the doors were still closed. Was the meeting still going on?

Curious, he stepped closer, intent on opening the door—until he heard one of his head ministers speaking about him. He pressed against the door, quiet as he could possibly be.

"I still say that we shouldn't have gone on with with the plan we outlined in the last meeting," he argued.

"If Prince Kaito is to marry the Yellow Kingdom's princess, it would definitely work to our advantage," another pointed out. "It will help us achieve our goal, in any case. The Kingdom of Green won't last long against their forces. I've already taken the steps outlined and informed the Princess of Kaito's… 'lover', for need of a better word; the so-called 'Daughter of Evil' has already put her forces into action."

"The girl will die, no doubt," the first minister agreed. "But the Princess won't stop there. She'll take the whole Kingdom of Green. Just as we need."

_Miku._ Kaito didn't even think about his appearance. He sprinted out the castle, towards the stables. He grabbed the first horse he found, and didn't even bother to saddle it properly – he simply jumped on, bareback, and rode to the village.

-------------------

He jumped off of the horse as he entered the town square. He knew Miku was here… He didn't know how, but he knew. Chaos reigned around him. The Yellow Kingdom's troops were attacking the people. Homes were on fire, people lying in the streets, dead or dying, trampled by the fleeing.

He wandered blindly through the town, but found nothing – no sign of his beloved.

Until he reached the hill on which Miku's house was located, on the very outskirts. He ran forward, seeing the blood before he saw Miku herself.

Someone was hunched over her, their body shaking.

They were crying. "Why won't they stop?" the stranger whispered, wiping them away furiously. He was a boy still – hardly old enough to be considered a man. His fist clenched in the cloth of the dead girl's skirt. "Miku… forgive me," he whispered. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" A blade fell from the boy's hand, both stained with the green maiden's blood.

Kaito saw red. As he stepped forward, placing his hand on his sword to take revenge, the boy spun around, eyes widening. Kaito managed to throw himself at the boy, his blade cutting into the blonde boy's arm, cutting deep. After shoving Kaito off of him, the boy stood on shaky legs, and dashed away before Kaito could finish his attack. However, Kaito saw his face, and recognized him.

He was the manservant of the Daughter of Evil, the Yellow Kingdom's Princess.

Kaito let him run. He would take care of him, as well as his mistress, later, now that he knew who he was. He knelt over Miku, brushing aside her bangs from her face. She had a small smile on her face, and freshly shed tears still clung to her cheeks. "Miku… I will avenge your death," Kaito vowed, gritting his teeth as he attempted to fight the tears that threatened, and succeeded, to fall.

Miku was beyond his reach now.

-----------

Kaito looked at the woman he'd teamed up with. When he had asked, she'd refused to give him the reason for her own hatred towards the Princess of Yellow. He respected her right to privacy, and merely took up this 'business' relationship with her.

She was impressive; she'd gathered many in her troops, though she was only the leader of a band of rebels. Enough to, with the help of Kaito's own troops, to overthrow the Princess. Kaito had taken control from his ministers, though he told himself this was only temporary.

Only until Miku's death had been avenged, he promised himself.

The troops stormed the castle. It was too easy; not thinking about retaliation, the Princess had sent nearly all of her army on the offensive, merely thinking of taking the Kingdom of Green for the hand of a man she had never earned.

She had always been impulsive, Kaito thought to himself, sighing. The door to the throne room was ahead of them. The soldiers were currently bashing their way in with a battering ram. Ever since he had given her a single kiss, when they had been little more than children, she had been unhealthily obsessed with him.

Was it truly 'love', he wondered? Had she simply been in love with him, as he had been in love with Miku?

He shook the thought off. He didn't care. He just wanted this girl to pay for her sins, for what she had done, what she had ordered.

He followed the soldiers into the throne room. It was empty. They searched through the rest of the castle, and eventually found her, sitting calmly at a table, a cup of tea at her lips.

She looked back at Kaito, and smiled slightly. "I've been waiting… Prince Kaito…" she whispered quietly.

-------------------

"Three'o'clock…" the Princess said, smiling sadly. "Snack time."

The guillotine fell. Somewhere in the crowd, the servant – for Kaito knew it would be the Princess's beloved servant – began screaming hysterically.

_You deserve this punishment,_ Kaito thought bitterly. _You took Miku from me; and so, I have no qualms about taking your Princess from you._

Kaito walked back to his room after seeing the death of the woman that had caused this nightmare. As if in a trace, he knelt in the center of his room, his sword at his side.

"We… will be married in Heaven, Miku," he whispered. He unsheathed the blade, and positioned it above his heart.

"I go to your side."

------------------

Wow… that ended up way longer than the last chapter. But I suppose more happened, didn't it…?

**Daughter of Evil (complete)**

**Prince of Blue (complete)**

**Maiden of Green**

**Daughter of Vengeance**

**Servant of Evil**

**Message of Regret**

**Voting time again! What should be done next, "Maiden of Green" or "Daughter of Vengeance"?**


	3. Maiden of Green

Story Three: Maiden of Green

**A/N: I've been asked if I was aware of the next "chapter" of the "Aku no" series, Re_Birthday. I'm planning on doing a chapter on it, now. When I began this project, Re_Birthday had not been released yet. Now that I'm aware of its existence, it will likely be made into another chapter of this fan fiction. There has also been another chapter released by mothy (original writer/composer of the "Aku no" series), called "Daughter of White", which dictates the story from Haku's point of view... Unfortunately, I discovered Haku's version halfway through writing Miku's, and it explains a LOT about Miku's side of the story that wasn't shown before, so I had to re-write about half of it...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I about died writing it. I'm a die-hard KaitoxLen supporter, and this is chock-full of LenxMiku… XD**

**I hope you continue reading, and I apologize for the super long wait! I'll try not to let this fic go so long without updates anymore… Anyways, please enjoy "Maiden of Green"!**

**

* * *

**

Miku sighed, looking out the window of her new home. She disliked it, but knew that it was her purpose… After all, her father knew what was best. Surely, he wanted peace, just as she did. He knew what was going to happen… and he always knew, was always right.

The Princess of the Yellow Kingdom was infatuated with the Prince of Blue. And, of course, should those two marry and their countries join, they would surely destroy the peace that had reigned for so long. Her father knew this, and had told her.

And given her a job to do.

The Princess of the Green Kingdom, her old identity, had been wiped off the face of the Earth. She had supposedly died of sickness. And now, she lived on, as a peasant, to do her only job: to prevent this marriage, the single thing that would cause doom for her country. At the cost of her life, of course... it was the only way.

Her father had told her of her mission: make the Prince of Blue fall in love with her was step one. Step two was to flaunt this to the Princess of Yellow. The Princess's quick temper would surely spark her to lash out, and Miku would be killed at the so-called 'Daughter of Evil's hand. Kaito would hate the woman for all eternity for killing his beloved, and the marriage would be averted for all time.

It was simple, and was sure to take the correct course. Provided that Miku could make the Princess of Blue fall in love with her. Which, truly, wouldn't be much of a problem, if one at all.

She left the house near sunset. It was well known among the nobles (and, thus, her father) that the Prince snuck out at night back in his own country. He was sure to do the same here. And, also likely, he would go to the town square.

She slipped into a local pub, knowing she had little time. She walked over to the first two men she saw that looked halfway sober. "Sirs, I was wondering if I could interest you in some money," she smiled.

"Oh? What do we have to do?" one asked, looking intrigued.

"Are you any good at acting?" Miku questioned, holding up a small bag of gold coins.

"There he is," Miku whispered. The two men with her nodded, pocketing the money Miku was paying them for this. She watched as Kaito rode his horse towards them, looking bored and lost in thought.

One of the men put an arm above her head, leaning closer to her. The other grabbed one of her wrists. Perfect. "Let… Let me go, please," Miku said, knowing her voice would be loud enough to reach Kaito's ears. As she predicted, she saw him look towards them from the corner of her eye.

"Come on, now. Don't be that way," the first man said, leaning against the wall behind her. They hadn't lied - they were good for this job.

"Yeah. We'll buy you a drink, and then we can all have some fun. How does that sound?" the second said enticingly. Kaito began to move closer to them.

"You're nervous! That's so cute!"

What was taking him so long? Miku had heard that Kaito was rather dim-witted and impulsive, he should have already-

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?"

About time. She heard the sound of a steel blade being drawn, and kept acting her part. The two men gulped at the drawn weapon. Miku had said nothing about getting into a fight for the money. They glanced warily at the steel for a few moments before darting away down the alleyway.

Miku made sure to look after them for a few moments, to compose herself. She switched her expression to one of childish bewilderment, and looked back at him. "Thank you!" she said, keeping her tone light and clueless.

Kaito smiled at her. Even if he was something of a puppet, he was still a nice person, she supposed. Or, at least, he had a nice smile. "What's your name?"

"Miku," she replied, covering her mouth with a hand and laughing quietly. She mentally kicked herself a moment later for not acting in an unrefined, peasant-ish manner.

"Miku... A cute name," Kaito replied. "I'll walk you home, then. It's not safe to be out alone at this time of night."

Miku smiled at him again. "Yes!"

The Prince of Blue was already falling into her trap. Why was it so easy?

Miku sighed, looking around herself. Why was she really doing this? Was this even worth it? Giving her life to prevent a marriage that, in a likelihood, would never even come to pass? In all the time that she had spent wooing Kaito (discreetly, of course), she had never once seen that the blue-haired nobleman had any intent to marry the Yellow Kingdom's princess. In fact, he seemed rather put-out by the thought of marriage at all. Though she had known him only a few days, she felt like she knew him inside out. There was no depth, no complexity to him - he just was. And some people liked that. But somehow, she felt as if something were missing because of that. As if he were a glass only halfway filled.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned towards the road. A young boy, maybe a year or two younger than her, but a little lanky for his age, smiled widely over at her. When he spoke, she noticed his eyes, and Miku felt as if she could see an ocean in the sky-blue orbs there. "Would you happen to know where the nearest inn is? I've been walking for quite some time, and I need a place to rest..."

"There's no inn here," Miku said, shaking her head. "The nearest one's in the next town over, and that's nearly another day's walk. I believe the pub may have a room above it open, though I'd assume the quality wouldn't be the best."

"That's fine," he said, nodding. "I just came to town on an errand. I won't be here long. Maybe you could show me the way? I'm afraid I'm terrible with directions," he laughed, running his hand through long, shaggy-cut blonde hair, which he had pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Miku felt herself smile in spite of herself. "I'd love to. I'm Miku. And you?"

For a moment, she could have sworn he looked in shock. But he covered it up with another smile, this one a little nervous. "Len," he offered. "Nice to meet you, Miku."

They spent a while talking as Miku worked. She had been tending the garden in the home her father had found for her when she took on her mission - the home of a wealthy merchant woman, her new mistress. Of course, this woman knew nothing of Miku's secret mission, and neither did the other servant of the house, Miku's friend, Haku. Haku's poor heart would break if she knew what Miku had planned, and so the green-haired girl had never told her. The main road to town ran past this house on the outskirts of town, and travelers frequently stopped in for directions or friendly chat. Miku found the large diversity of the travelers appealing, and loved to welcome them, sometimes giving them a cup of tea in return for stories of far-away places. Sometimes, she even wished that she herself could visit them, though she knew that it wasn't a possibility - not when her destiny was already spelled out for her. There were lots of things she'd never know, people she'd never meet, and experiences she'd never get a chance to go through.

Len was currently knelt down next to her, helping her weed the new carrot section. He paused in his work, and gently picked a small flower out of the ground. "Oh... a primrose," he smiled, brushing dirt off the soft yellow petals.

Miku leaned over, looking over the small flower, wondering why he found it so interesting.

"They're one of my favorite flowers," he said sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Th-they're pretty, though, aren't they?" He laughed nervously.

"They are," Miku agreed, laughing a bit. "Very. I've never taken notice of them, but they're everywhere, aren't they?"

"Why shouldn't they be?" Len smiled. "They stand for young love and faithfulness," he explained. "I think it's a good thing if they spread everywhere, don't you?"

"You know a lot about flowers for a boy," Miku teased.

"I do gardening every once and a while," Len shrugged. He tucked the primrose into her hair, behind her ear. "There. Perfect. It suits you."

Miku laughed a bit. "Thanks. Come on, I've kept you long enough. Let's get you to a bed. You're probably tired from traveling, if you've come a ways."

"I suppose," Len sighed, brushing off his pants. "It's a pity, though, Miku-I like talking with you."

"We could meet up again later, then," Miku said without thinking. "Can I meet you in the town square around sunset?"

Len looked surprised, but smiled brightly. "Yes, that sounds fine. I'll be waiting."

Miku took a shortcut through a field to get back to her home, holding up her skirt a little ways to try and keep it from catching on thistles and the other prickly plants that grew there.

She caught sight of a familiar head of blue hair, she bit her lip for a moment before switching into her act. She moved closer, and feigned surprise when she got close enough. "Oh!"

Kaito sat up, looking her way. "Miku!" he greeted, obviously happy.

Miku walked forward, faking pleased surprise the whole time. She forced a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again."

Kaito glanced up at the flower that Len had given her, which was still tucked into her hair. "Who gave that to you?" he questioned.

"I just found it, is all..." Miku replied, smiling nervously and laughing. Why was she so stupid? She shouldn't have forgotten to take it off!

Kaito seemed to accept this as an answer, thankfully, and didn't press her further. "Miku… In my rudeness, I never told you my name when I dropped you off at home that night," he laughed. "My name is Kaito." Of course, she knew that already. Nonetheless, she continued to follow her part.

"Kaito… a strong name," she commented. She smiled lightly. "It'd be nice to see you again," she said, secretly hoping he'd decline.

"I'd enjoy that, as well, Miku," he agreed. "I'll meet you in the village square around… say… sunset?"

Miku cursed inwardly, but put on a smile. "Sunset's no good for me," she said delicately. "Would midnight work?" she asked, hoping he'd give her at least that much time for her meeting with Len.

"Yes. That'll be fine, Miku," he allowed. She silently thought a prayer of thanks to whatever god had answered her wish.

Len was waiting near the fountain in the town square, gazing down into the cool water. Miku walked up to him, smiling cheerily. "Len!" she greeted. A smile came easily to her face, and she was actually rather surprised… She had never really smiled without thinking before.

And so the two began to meet each other in secret.

Miku had heard that the so-called "Daughter of Evil" had a twin brother, a servant with her face. But she had never really believed as such. Until, that is, Len stated to her that his beloved sister, whom she had heard him refer to in passing, but with obvious adoration, was currently in a struggle to gain the affections of someone she loved dearly, a high-ranking man in the Kingdom of Blue.

She easily put two and two together. Len's blonde hair was regional to the Kingdom of Yellow, and the fact that he looked so strangely familiar… There was no way he could be anyone but the Daughter of Evil's faithful manservant.

The thought broke her heart, but she knew that, even if he served one as foul as the Daughter of Evil, that did not necessarily mean he was a horrible person himself. After all, could she really condemn him for loving his sister? His twin?

Besides, while she had kept things hidden from him, as well. She held the Prince of Blue's heart in her hand – it was hers to do with as she pleased, though she didn't want it. She knew her role. She knew she would be killed by the hand of the Daughter of Evil. It was what she had been born for – to prevent such a tragedy from happening.

She was not meant to fall in love with Len, she was not meant to lose her own heart in the process. The thought that she was forbidden from loving him, that it was wrong, that things would never work out… That she could never have a "happily-ever-after" with Len, no matter what she did, broke her heart.

Len leaned forward, brushing her hair out of her face, and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Stay safe, Miku," he murmured quietly, and he left her there in the alleyway outside her home, stealing away back to the inn he had been staying at for the past few weeks.

Miku felt tears stream down her cheeks, and her chest tighten up painfully, before her shoulders were shaking with sobs, her heart shattered, wishing in vain that she could have her fairy-tale ending.

She prayed her heartbreak would end soon.

Miku stopped, looking at Len, who had stopped only a block or so away from her house. He had a strange expression on his face, as if torn. He looked as if he were in pain, his heart suffering. "Len, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

To their right, Miku could see a few boxes of flowers her neighbor was growing in an attempt to bring some color to the front of their house. She gazed at these, unable to force herself to look at Len's pained, hurt expression a moment longer.

"It's… It's nothing." They continued walking, towards the community well that was only a few hundred feet away. They didn't say a word to each other, and Miku realized what was happening.

Len… Len had no choice in this, did he?

The Daughter of Evil would kill her, not by her own hand, but by the hand of her brother. Miku felt saddened by the thought that she had to die at his hand, but somehow, she was also strangely happy. She had been given the chance to love him, even if it had only been for such a short amount of time.

"Len… I love you," she murmured quietly. It was the first time either of them had said those words, and she knew he had heard her. "And… And thank you."

Len's breath hitched. He turned, his eyes confused, terrified. In his hand, Miku could see the glint of a knife, a dagger, really. His hands were shaking, and he stepped closer, his footsteps uneven and unsure, hesitating. "Miku…." He gulped nervously. "I…"

"I know, Len. It's okay," she murmured quietly. She moved closer, laying her hand on top of his, moving it closer to her heart. "If it's you, then… Then it's okay. I can die happy."

Len's eyes widened in recognition, and she heard him gasp in surprise as she pulled the knife towards herself, impaling it into her chest, the blade sliding into her broken heart. Len looked confused, heartbroken… So many emotions Miku couldn't truly name, but knew how they felt. "…Thank you," she whispered, falling forward into his arms. Len lowered her to the ground, and her vision began to blacken around the edges.

She had wanted it to be Len. If she was to die, she wanted it to be by Len's hand. Not his sister's. It was her one act of selfishness, and she felt that, after all she had sacrificed, all she had done, she deserved this small thing, this small… small token, something to thank her for everything she did.

Still, she hadn't meant to upset him. She could feel wet drops on her arms, and knew he was crying. "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly.

"Miku… Miku!"

She felt his hand tighten into a fist at her skirt, whispering her name and hushed apologies repeatedly, like a mantra. The last sight she saw was Len's face, tears streaming down his face, shaking, crying his heart out. She closed her eyes as her vision went black.

_I hope… I hope you loved me, too, Len…_

_

* * *

_

**God, I fail at Miku's point of view... But somehow, that one ended up one of the longer ones...**

**Daughter of Evil (complete)**

**Prince of Blue (complete)**

**Maiden of Green (complete)**

**Daughter of Vengeance**

**Servant of Evil**

**Message of Regret**

**Daughter of White**

**Re_Birthday**

**I'm planning to do "Daughter of Vengeance" next, followed by Servant of Evil, which is probably the one I've wanted to write for the longest time... I'm going to warn you ahead of time, "Servant of Evil" may or may not have to be split into two parts, as it will, in all likeliness, easily be the longest of all of them, since so much happens from Len's point of view (it weaves in and out with Rin's version, Miku's version, Kaito's version, etc... Actually, in all honesty, I believe that Len's the main character in the "Aku no" series, not Rin... He at least has way more character depth.). Please read/review, and come back for more, and look forward to my updates!**

**Also, I've decided to do the rest of the stories in the order above; no more voting! Sorry!**


End file.
